Sufficiently dimensioned energy devices, which are often called “high-voltage batteries”, are required for motor vehicles that are provided with an electric drive, or so-called electric vehicles. In such an energy storage device are typically connected in series a plurality of energy stores installed in a housing. Corresponding housing units for energy storage devices are known and they are used in general for the accommodation of the individual energy store components. The energy store components include in addition to the actual energy store also electric or electronic components which can be connected to the energy store, such as for example charging or controlling electronic components. For this purpose, such a housing is typically provided with an interior that is designed to accommodate the energy store components.
It is known that heat is generated during the operation of the corresponding energy store components, wherein the heat must be dissipated from the energy storage components as well as from the housing that is accommodating these components in order to avoid overheating and the resulting potential damage from being caused to the energy store components.
The use of a separate air conditioning device that is connected to a corresponding housing makes it possible to provide cooling or temperature regulation of the corresponding energy store components. However, a disadvantage of such air conditioning devices is that, in particular as a result of different operating conditions of the motor vehicle, the generation of heat by the energy store or by the charging or control electronics can vary. Therefore, a cooling output of the air conditioning device must be designed in such a way that it is sufficient for example also with a strong acceleration of the motor vehicle and for a correspondingly large energy removal from the energy store and for the resulting strong development of heat in order to regulate the temperature of the energy storage device in such a way that causing damage to the energy store components will be avoided.
DE 10 2008 034 887 A1 describes a cooling apparatus for a battery in a motor vehicle. The cooling apparatus comprises a cooling plate through which a coolant can flow and which is connected to the battery cells in a heat-conductive manner. In addition, an air cooler is used for cooling the battery as required.
DE 10 2011 089 489 A1 discloses a cooling system for cooling an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle, wherein the cooling system is provided with an air intake channel. A stream of air entering through the air intake channel can be adjusted by means of a control valve, which is arranged between an air filter and the energy store.